Bygone Ardor
by ReveredRiren
Summary: Merely a simple collection of sentences and minifics. Predominantly Katherine-centric, along with a heavy dosage of Kalijah.


_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Rights to the television series The Vampire Diaries, and Julie Plec and additional writers. Further ownership goes to L.J Smith and her The Vampire Diaries series that started everything. **_

_**Writer: HellsDelirium, and most previously NotoriousArchangel**_

_**Summary: Just some Kalijah minifics :) Really, really, really mini. **_

_**Warnings: Uh...there won't be anything too explicit, but sexual interactions will be hinted at/mentioned/implied. If you're a serious hardcore prude, this probably isn't for you. Or just skip fire lol. Furthermore, if you don't like the ship being written about, or the characters, this **__**definitely is not for you and I suggest you find something that you do like. :) **_

_**Main Recurring Pairings: Kalijah, Kalijah, and (you'll never guess) Kalijah. **_

_**Extra: I wanted to write something for my OTP of this series, so joined this word prompt give-out thingy. I received beauty, opposites, fire, memories, safety**__**, playful, attention, drench, boredom, loyalty, laughter and tears. They won't be done in that order but, yeah..the song quoted is by Raign. **_

x.

x.

x.

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Hold me in your beating heart<em>  
><em>I won't let go<em>  
><em>Forever is not enough<em>  
><em>Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Hold me in your beating heart<em>

x.

x.

x.

**Attention**

One of the more infuriating aspects of their relationship, in her mind, is the lack of undivided attention she is given. She is truly a woman of conceit, so she tends to take her lover's constant absconds as a personal affront. While he never outright says such, Katherine is aware that he is looking in on his siblings. That not only sets her on edge, but irritates her immensely.

**Drench**

While she sees each and every bead of water roll down her indisputably stunning frame, she feels nothing. She is aware that the water would in the past be scalding to her, but now she gets nothing out of standing beneath the shower. There is only the _knowledge_ that she is wet behind her actions. As if she is skimming through an ancient text that tells her what she should be experiencing; _feeling._

**Fire**

He whispers words of the fabled _"Petrova fire"_ against her lips, praising her and _"his Katerina"_ (she no longer considers them one of the same) extravagantly. He has quickly stripped her of her apparel, kissing her in a way that feels ubiquitous to her. She swears that each place his lips come to rest upon her resplendent body feels as if they were aflame. Lacquered nails burrow into broad shoulders and scrape down a bare chest. Kisses turn into teasing licks, and then into nearly torturous sucks, and then over again and again and again and (_oh!)_ again...

**Safety**

Sometimes she thinks that her four hundred year old self would ceaselessly scorn her for willingly finding, and hell, seeking out security in the company of a man who shared blood with the monster who desired to torture her eternally.

She could stand it no other way, however.

**Loyalty**

He spends many a night reassuring her that her unspoken paranoia's are unreasonable, and knows he will spend many more a night. He has no plans to turn her in to his brother, no matter her opinion.

**Playful**

She rolls out of the bed and comes to her feet in perfect silence. A glance down at the bare-chested Mikaelson causes a smirk to flicker across her face. She wastes no time in taking in the scene though, as she seizes her previously forgotten satin and lace robe off of the hardwood floor and slips it on loosely before ghosting out of the room just as she senses her love stir.

If he wished to spend the morning in her company, he'd have to first catch her.

**Memories**

Rare it happens indeed, but he sometimes witnesses a crack in his dearest's Katherine Pierce facade, such as the time he found her looking at a picture of whom he suspected was the family she had torn from her. He instantly felt a pierce of ire at those particular events of the past, at both his Katerina and Niklaus. If they weren't both such stubborn fools...

**Opposites**

When it came to the two of them, she likes to think of the saying "opposites attract" and pretend it actually applies to reality. He is honest, noble, virtuous...she is deceitful, manipulative, and wicked.

**Tears**

Whether she was aware or not, he respects her ability to stay strong even the most distressing of times to her. Seldom does he see a tear fall from her features, which relieves him greatly.

**Laughter**

Whenever he is able to elicit such an exquisite sound from her, he feels like he's being given a reward for decades upon decades of hardships. The sound of her laugh, sultry by nature and divine in its own right sent his almost still heart throbbing right down to his bones.

**Boredom**

"Chase me, Elijah. I'm bored, and you've been reading since early this morning." She flashes a petulant, oh-so precious in his mind, pout.

"I offered to let you read it along with me, Katerina. As I recall, you harshly declined," he teases in a deadpan.

She huffs. "Should I compare you to the Salvatores than? You're beginning to equal them in terms of giving me amusement," she complains. Elijah scoffs, as close to an eye roll as he can get, and stands up, giving a quick straighten to his suit.

"Please, refrain from comparing me to them. I simply do not indulge you because it would be to easy for me to catch you, and you get mad when I do not."

She raises an eyebrow challengingly at him. My, what an insult. "Would you care to test that theory, Lord Elijah?"

**Beauty**

"Katerina dearest, honestly, are you really as vain as to ask me such a tasteless thing?" he scolds the temptress who leans over his shoulder while he peruses through an aged and venerable witch tome. In this moment, the beauté fatale heavily reminds him of a devil perched atop one's shoulder.

Despite his astonishment at such a pretentious question, he allows a barely perceptible twitch of his lips communicate to her what she wants to hear, all the while staying focused on the book. He waves a hand. "Now, please, go take your ostentatious queries elsewhere. The more I have to barter with my brother, the more likely I can have your freedom guaranteed. I'm sure he'll accept a particularly powerful spell or two..." He's only mildly surprised that when he finishes his explanation, the brunette waves that were pooled on his shoulder are now absent.

He allows a sigh that is a mixture of amusement and frustration escape him. _What an impatient belle she was..._

She had asked him if he thought her more beautiful than any other he had been with. He has no doubts that she was knowingly including her preceding doppelgänger..


End file.
